Take My Hand, We'll Hide In The Corner
by onceuponanothertime
Summary: A Glee fanfiction based on CP Coulter's character, Bailey Tipton, from "Dalton" and an OC character named Sarah Johnson from our Dalton RPG.
1. Unexpected Company

**Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction, so don't judge me too harshly. =)**

**Warning: I suck at remembering tenses. So if I switch from past/present just ignore it. You get the gist of what I'm trying to say. This is the intro to my Saley romance. It's based on the RPG I participate in on Facebook. I absolutely love it and everyone in it with all my heart. **

**P.S. - for those wondering, Saley = Sarah (OC) + Bailey Tipton (CP Coulter's "Dalton")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, I would be a character. Just saying…

* * *

**

Sarah Johnson was incredibly fed up with studying for midterms at Dobry so when her roommate, Katherine Rivers, mentioned the fact that she was going to visit her boyfriend, David Sullivan, over at Dalton, she jumped at the opportunity to get out of the building.

"Can I please come, Katherine?"

"I don't want you interrupting our date, Sarah. No offence but I haven't gotten to spend much time with David lately, especially with my surgery and dance practice." Katherine replied honestly.

"I understand but I wouldn't be a third wheel! I just need to get out of Dobry. You can just drive me to Dalton and I'll roam around there. I'm getting cabin fever here…please?" She urged

"Fine, just don't talk my ear off the whole way there. I didn't get much sleep last night. My ankle was hurting too much; I must have pushed myself to hard in practice yesterday." Katherine started to pick up her things and jingled her keys motioning for Sarah to hurry up.

"I'm coming! I just have to get my iPod. I need something to preoccupy myself while I wander Dalton aimlessly." She answers grabbing her iPod in a rush and shoving it in her purse.

"You ready now? I want to go see David before Hope corners me into helping her with English homework."

Sarah grabs her purse and closes their room door behind her, locking it before they set off to Dalton.

* * *

"Kathy, have fun with David okay? I'm going to go wander…mull things over alright? I'll meet you later."  
Sarah replied leaving her roommate and plugging in her headphones and walking across the grounds. She stared at each of the three houses, inspecting the look of them from the outside. She noticed Katherine walk into Windsor and smirked. Those boys sure knew how to party. Sarah slowly makes her way past Hanover and Stuart until she starts hearing music different then the songs blasting through her iPod. She unplugs her headphones and ventures towards the sound. She noticed an attractive, tall, blonde haired male rocking out in a sound booth behind Stuart and smiled lightly. Sarah began to wind her purple headphones around her iPod and shove it in her bag as she walked towards him. His head tilted up slightly when he noticed her presence.

"Umm...hi." the boy blushed softly as Sarah stared up at him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" Sarah smirked as she glanced at his sound booth and the large silver headphones now slung over his neck.

"Just some stuff I've been mixing as backtracks…Do-Do I know you?" he replied with a furrowed brow

"I don't think so, but you should. I'd like to know someone from here so I have an excuse to visit more often. Dobry is really annoying me these days. I feel so cooped up in my room…I'm Sarah, by the way."

"Bailey. So what brought you here in the first place?"

"I was tired of studying. That and, my roommate, Katherine, was going to visit David, her boyfriend. Do you know him? Well she was going to see him and I just decided to catch a ride here and I would get out of Dobry. Cabin fever you know?"

"Well…I'm glad you're here." Bailey blurted out blushing

"So am I. It must be pretty nice to just chill out back here by yourself. It's nice and private."

"Yeah, it's not too bad. Some days I wouldn't mind company. So I'm glad you showed up." He smirked

Sarah blushed then studied Bailey's facial features. "You know…I think I may have seen you somewhere before?"

"Really? Where?" he asked intrigued.

"Were you in the Animal performance that Dalton put on? I think I remember your sexy dance moves." She smirked watching him flush with embarrassment.

Bailey coughed and tried to regain composure and answered "You saw that?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss a Dalton Warblers' performance for anything."

Sarah saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly as he smiled contently. _He is so gorgeous_ she thought to herself whilst staring in his tinted hazel eyes. He noticed her gaze and returned it just as equally, looking directly into her brown eyes, searching for some sort of hope? Trust? Understanding? The answer remained unknown to Sarah as she found herself leaning in closer to this mysterious boy, wanting to know his story. There was just something about him that caught her attention.

One thing was for certain:

_She wanted to know him._


	2. Ninja Moves & Popcorn Fights

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge me too harshly. =)**

**Warning: I suck at remembering tenses. So if I switch from past/present, just ignore it. You get the gist of what I'm trying to say. This fanfiction is based on the RPG I participate in on Facebook. I absolutely love it and everyone in it with all my heart. **

**P.S. - for those wondering, Saley = Sarah (OC) + Bailey Tipton (CP Coulter's "Dalton")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, I would be a character. Just saying…**

* * *

Sarah was intrigued by Bailey's presence. She never expected to run into someone on her travels around Dalton. It was just an excuse to get out of her room but now she was talking to this insanely attractive blonde who just said he enjoyed her company. She wanted to flail with happiness but withheld her joy. His eyes were so entrancing, she could just get lost in them for hours. She let out a small smile, the only visible sign of her emotions racing through her mind, and plucked up the strength to speak again.

"Considering I'm here on the unfamiliar grounds of Stuart, would you like to show me around? I have to wait for Katherine to come back from her date with David anyways and who knows how long they'll be. They're complete romantics; it makes me really happy, but don't tell her I said that. She'll never stop teasing me if she knows I actually like hearing the sappy details." Sarah smirks, never taking her gaze off him.

"Sure. It would be my pleasure to give you a personalized tour, my dear." Bailey smiled widely at Sarah's remark and took her hand in his, leaving the sound booth.

Sarah bit her lip to hide how wonderful she felt in this moment. _Bailey is holding my hand. We are holding hands, walking around Stuart. I am holding hands with— *sigh* and he called me "my dear"!_ Her inside thoughts were taking over and her cheeks turned a faint tint of pink.

"So you room with Katherine, right? Does that mean you'll be visiting Stuart—I mean Dalton, more often since you know…err…more people now?" He cursed under his breath for slipping up in front of her.

"By more people, do you mean you?" She pried much to Bailey's dismay.

"Uhh…yeah….is that too—" He replied cautiously.

"Forward? Not at all." She interrupted with a grin spreading across her face.

Sarah tightened her clasp around Bailey's hand and took a couple secretive glances to see his facial expression towards her touch. He smiled lightly and looked over at her, gaining a bit of colour in his cheeks. She smiled in response, her whole body filling up with intensity and happiness.

"So what are your plans for the day, besides wandering around the Dalton grounds with me?"

"I didn't really plan that far ahead…But…I wouldn't mind spending the day with you." She said shyly.

"Well I have no objection to that. Do you want to go get coffee? We can go out somewhere, or if you want, you can come in to Stuart—for touring purposes obviously—we always have a fresh pot of coffee on. You definitely do NOT want to see these boys without their daily dosage of caffeine." He laughed slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Coffee at Stuart would be wonderful, thanks." She blushed looking up at his worrisome eyes.

Bailey relaxed and felt the tension in his shoulders fade away when Sarah agreed to his proposal. He smiled and walked her to the Stuart gates before turning to face her with a devilish grin.

"We have to be extra sneaky alright? No one can see you. Now, since I have experience in the stealthy ninja field, I'll go in first to see if the coast is clear, but follow my signals, okay, Sarah?"

She smirked at his ninja comment but nodded her head in agreement.

"Stay behind me." Bailey started to hum the James Bond theme song as he sneaked up towards the front doors with Sarah following close behind. He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes intently. "Wait here till I give you a signal. I'm going in." With that, he loosened his grip on her and tried to look as attractive as possible, slipping into the building.

_OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG. I am sneaking into Mr.-Sexified-Ninja's house. Life can't get any better than this._ She thought to herself as she waited in the wings for Bailey's return.

* * *

Bailey slipped back out the Stuart doors, winking at Sarah. "The coast is clear, but stay behind me and be as quiet as you can. I don't want the boys seeing you."

Sarah smiled at his return and ninja'd her way over to him, trying desperately to be silent. He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and carefully crept through the doors and up the stairs towards his room. They passed Pavarotti's cage and he chirped in excitement watching the pair slip into Bailey's room without being noticed.

"I am so glad Logan isn't here!" Bailey sighed happily.

His room was a crisp shade of evergreen with pictures, a few trophies and cd's spread all over his side of the room. "Sorry about that. I wasn't really expecting company and was just reminiscing on some old stuff I really liked listening to." Bailey answered, seeing Sarah's gaze flutter towards his mess and rushed to clean it up.

"I really don't mind. It's not that bad of a mess, Bailey." She smiled while kneeling down to help him. "So, what music are you into?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Oh, umm..I like indie and alternative bands but I can pretty much listen to anything." He flipped his hair out of his eyes and smiled back at her. She loved the way he stared at her with those deep hazel eyes; she slowly became mesmerized by them. Sarah bit her lip, trying to hide her internal thoughts in case Bailey could tell what she was thinking.

"You have good taste." She smiled looking down at the stack of cd's she had helped him pile up.

"Thanks." He answered, picking up some of his music and transporting it to his shelf. "So, how long were you thinking of staying at Dalton, today?"

"Whenever Katherine texts me, that's when I have to leave."

"In that case, since my room is slightly liveable now, do you want to watch a movie? Logan isn't here so we have some privacy." Bailey smirked walking back to Sarah.

"Okay!" she responded, perhaps a bit too eagerly and got up off the ground, handing Bailey the rest of his cd's.

"Awesome! What do you feel like watching?" he smiled back widely at her enthusiasm.

"Alice in Wonderland?" she suggested with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You know us Dalton boys too well." Bailey laughed, grabbing the DVD and motioning Sarah towards his bed. "Would you like some popcorn?"

"Only if you do, I wouldn't want to be too much trouble."

"No worries! I'll be right back!" Bailey skipped out of the room and Sarah collapsed on his bed, sighing with happiness.

Bailey returned a few moments later with a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the bed and grabbed his laptop before sliding over next to Sarah.

"Thanks Bailey! I'm really excited to spend time with you instead of wandering around Dalton by my lonesome. This is a much better use of my time." She smiled shifting over so that Bailey had more room.

Alice in Wonderland started and Sarah was already giddy. She was sitting next to this gorgeous boy with amazing ninja moves who made her smile more than she had in a while. _How did she get so lucky?_ Bailey sensed Sarah's happiness, partially because he was adopting his own set of emotions towards her. She was so energetic and friendly; she was open and forced him – in a good way – to express his personality as well. He moved in closer to her and carefully clasped his fingers around hers, smiling to himself. She glanced down at her hands and intertwined her fingers with his to assure him she was content with his touch. They watched some more of the movie and had slowly moved into a cuddling embrace. Sarah's head was rested against Bailey's chest and his arms were wrapped around hers, holding her close to him.

"Sarah?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

He smiled and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, "I'm really happy you're here with me. Thank you for spending your afternoon with me."

"It's my pleasure. Thank you for inviting me." She smiled up at him and Bailey released an arm from her waist and caressed her cheek, leaning forward slightly. Sarah followed suit as Bailey's lips brushed hers lightly. Sarah turned around in Bailey's grasp and slipped a hand around his beck, deepening the kiss. Bailey tightened his hold on her and pulled her close, trailing his hand down her side. He bit her bottom lip softly, asking for entrance and Sarah obliged, running her fingers through his blonde hair. Bailey kissed her passionately and Sarah accidently kicked the popcorn bowl, spilling kernels all over the bed and floor. She broke off the kiss, spinning her head around and laughing at the mess she'd just made.

"I'm sorry!" she managed to get out amongst laughs. Bailey looked over and cracked up at Sarah's klutziness.

"How did you manage that? Well, at least you didn't break the laptop!"

Sarah slid out of Bailey's embrace, much to his disappointment, and hopped off the bed, starting to pick up the popcorn. She was startled when Bailey's hand clasped over hers but looked up at him, beaming.

"Let me help you, love." Bailey smirked as he grabbed a fist full of popcorn and threw it at Sarah.

"BAILEY!" she retorted trying not to laugh. Bailey sensed her defences weakening and inched closer to the popcorn bowl. Sarah lowered her gaze and picked up pieces of popcorn to fight back with only to be surprised attacked by a bowl of popcorn being dumped on her head. She gasped and Bailey burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" he sputtered staring at her shocked expression.

"I'm going to get you back for that!" Sarah replied, whipping around and tackling him to the ground.

"Look whose ninja moves have improved!" Bailey laughed under her grip. She glared down at him but was caught off-guard as his right snaked into her chestnut brown hair. Her grasp on him loosened and a smirk formed on Bailey's face. Sarah looked at him puzzled.

"You have popcorn in your hair."

Sarah smirked back and leaned in closer "What a gentleman…you'd better apologize for this."

"Would a kiss suffice?" Bailey answered quickly leaning forward and pulling her towards him in a fierce kiss. Sarah slid her hands from his arms, across his chest, and finally around his neck, closing the gap between them. Bailey, with Sarah's grip released, was now free to trail his fingertips down her back, emitting a quiet sigh from Sarah's lips and – was that a shiver? Bailey was impressed at his connection to this beautiful girl. He never expected to meet someone like her in his sound booth hideaway. He was going to have to thank David later for inviting Katherine over. Just as he had Sarah's bottom lip in his possession, a phone started ringing.

Sarah groaned and Bailey released her lip and backed off a little as she leaned over him and got up to grab her phone. She looked at the caller ID and over at Bailey sadly. "It's Katherine. One second…" She answered the call with hesitation and Bailey sighed knowing that he would unfortunately had to let Sarah go.

"Yeah…Okay…I'm at Stuart…STU-ART…with Bailey Tipton…I'll tell you later…Okay…Sure…Be right there…Bye roomie."

By now, Bailey was sitting on the bed, awaiting the fateful answer.

"I'm sorry, Bailey. Katherine's ready to go now. I'm supposed to meet her at the gates."

"Can I walk you?" Bailey replied eagerly.

"I'd love that." Sarah blushed and put her phone back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Sorry about the mess." She giggled looking at the popcorn spewed over the floor surrounding Bailey's bed.

"Don't worry about it. It's only this bad because I poured popcorn over your head." He laughed, taking her hand.

"Speaking of which, is there anymore popcorn on me? I don't want Katherine asking questions."

"No, you're beautiful." He smiled honestly, squeezing her hand.

Sarah smiled widely. "Thank you. You're incredibly gorgeous in my opinion."

Bailey blushed and led her out of Stuart.

* * *

"SARAH! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES WAITING FOR—Oh, hi…" Katherine snapped at Sarah when she saw her walk up to the gates.

Bailey smirked at Katherine's response. "Hi Katherine, I'm Bailey. Sorry I abducted Sarah for the afternoon."

"I didn't mind." Sarah smiled back at him before looking back at her roommate. "Five minutes? That's an eternity Katherine! How did you survive?"

"Shut up. I was going for dramatic effect. Besides, I have dance practice tonight that I need to get back for…Well Bailey, thank you for keeping her out of me and David's hair." Sarah's jaw dropped and she was about to protest when Bailey interrupted,

"It was my pleasure."

Katherine smirked and walked to her car and Bailey turned to face Sarah. "May I see you again?"

"Of course, I would love to spend more time with you; even if it ends in popcorn fights." She smirked.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly. "See you soon, I hope?"

"Promise." She kissed him back and let his hand go hesitantly and hugged him before skipping to Katherine's car.


	3. Overthinking

**A/N:** **I just wanted to thank you all for even glancing at this story! It means a lot to me =) I'm glad that you like it and I promise to update more since I'm finally done school for the summer. Sorry this update took so long – final exams and such. **

**(This is a prompt from Hannah E. L. because I can't quite remember how this bit happened in our RPG)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of CP's characters…this would actually be happening if I did.  
**

* * *

Sarah stayed up most of the night thinking about Bailey. _How did she get this lucky?_ This sweet, handsome and hilarious guy was actually showing an interest in her. This was all new to her. She was used to falling hard and fast for boys, blurting out her feelings for them without reciprocation. She was used to losing friends because of her open personality; she knew it was probably bad to wear her heart on her sleeve but she honestly didn't care anymore. If that was the only ammunition people had against her, it seemed a stupid thing to get upset over.

Bailey was different. He was kind hearted and made her laugh…and of course, his entrancing eyes were a plus. She felt as if he had a story hidden behind them and as much as she wanted to solve that mystery, she did not want to ruin their chemistry…friendship…_what exactly had developed between them?_ She thought.

Katherine was fast asleep in the bed across the room and Sarah decided that perhaps since it was 3:32am she should get some sleep. She reached for her phone and went to set the alarm only to noticed one missed message in her inbox.

**Text from Bailey:** 'Hello beautiful, this is Bailey. I can't remember if I gave you my # at all but I got yours from David. I thought I should be a gentleman and text you to say I had a fantastic time with you and I hope you come back soon. Ok, I'll stop rambling now…g'night, Sarah. Sweet dreams love.'

Sarah nearly fell off her bed with excitement. She had to bite her lip and resist the urge to flail over his text. _He actually thought of me…and got my number from David! Wait…what time did he send this? How did I not notice this earlier? _ She flipped through to the inbox, 1:07am. _I wonder if he's still awake?_

**Text from Sarah:** 'Thank you for texting me; I just got your msg now…I'm sorry for the late reply! I'm so glad I got to spend the aft. with you. I'd love to see you again soon 3 goodnight'

She set her phone under her pillow and closed her eyes slowly. _Was the heart too much?_ A couple moments later she heard a muffled ping coming from under her pillow and snapped her eyes open, reaching to grab her phone swiftly.

**Text from Bailey:** 'I'm glad I'm not the only one suffering from insomnia tonight ;)'

Sarah read the text and smirked before replying:  
**Text from Sarah: **'I can't sleep, someone is preoccupying my thoughts ;)'

**Text from Bailey:** 'I wonder who that could be? ;)'

**Text from Sarah: **'You might know him…tall, blonde, incredible ninja skills?'

**Text from Bailey: **'I may have seen him around once or twice…is he addicted to coffee by any chance?'

**Text from Sarah:** 'XD, you make me laugh'

**Text from Bailey:** 'Glad to hear it, although I hope not too loud. Don't wanna wake up Katherine :P'

**Text from Sarah:** 'Very true. Oh, guess who's visiting Stuart tomorrow?'

**Text from Bailey: **'Hmmm…it wouldn't happen to be a supermegafoxyawesomehot ninja wannabe would it?'

Sarah blushed profusely at Bailey's text message and had to try and restrain herself before answering.**  
Text from Sarah:** 'Ninja wannabe? Pfftt. I'm offended. I clearly have some stellar ninja skills if I got into Stuart without being noticed ;)'

**Text from Bailey: **'Let's not get cocky, darling. You have a lot to learn. You should feel honoured to be taught by the best.'

**Text from Sarah:** 'Oh really? We'll have to see about that. But I'm warning you…I'm a fast learner.'

**Text from Bailey: **'Excellent. That will work in my favour multiple ways.'

**Text from Sarah: **'O.O'

**Text from Bailey:** 'So you're not disagreeing? Good. I expect you to text me as soon as you get here, armed and prepared for stealth mode.'

**Text from Sarah:** 'You have yourself a deal Tipton ;)'

**Text from Bailey: **'Being the nice master I am, I will let you get some sleep before your training. But thanks for texting me back. I'll dream up some new manoeuvres we can try tomorrow.'

**Text from Sarah:** 'You do realize how dirty that sounded….'

**Text from Bailey:** 'Muahahaha. Perhaps you shouldn't trust me as easily. You never know what you could be getting yourself into :P'

**Text from Sarah:** 'Too late for that. I'll be on guard tomorrow, don't you worry ;) Goodnight Bailey'

**Text from Bailey:**'Dream a little dream of me ;)'

* * *

That morning she awoke with a giant grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Katherine inquired before hiding back under the warm of her covers.

"Nothing…" Sarah smirked as she turned off her phone alarm and got changed.

"I don't believe you but I'm too tired to debate about it." She mumbled from under her blankets.

"You're tired? You were asleep way before me!" Sarah laughed, thinking back on her text conversation

"It doesn't mean I got much sleep! You're phone light kept blinking. Who did you possibly have to text that early in the morning?" Katherine groaned.

Sarah bit her lip and was relieved that Katherine couldn't see her blushing. She slipped her phone in her pocket and hesitantly replied "…Bailey…"

Katherine whipped off the covers and sat straight up in bed, wide awake. "BAILEY? AT 4 A.M.? TELL ME EVERYTHING."

"I'd rather not….but you did mention you were going back to Dalton today…would I—"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE COMING! I need to know what was so important that you were texting and disturbing my slumber. You can tell me on the car ride over. We're leaving as soon as school's done." Katherine interrupted, getting ready.

* * *

The girls got in Katherine's car and once Sarah was seated, Kath began the interrogation.

"Why was he texting you that late?"

"I didn't get the message until I checked my phone, then I just replied and he answered right away *mutters under her breath*…insomnia."

"So you couldn't have been normal people and texted in the daylight? " Katherine questioned with a smirk as she glanced back at the road.

"If you haven't noticed, none of us around here are normal." Sarah laughed

"You have a point."

Sarah vaguely described her and Bailey's conversation from the night before and as soon as they reached the Dalton gates she practically jumped out of the car.

"I'm going to see Bailey now. I'll text you later, alright?"

"Haaavvveee funnn. I'll be watching you, just like Big Brother!" Katherine teased with a Cheshire cat smile.

Sarah rolled her eyes and skipped towards Stuart. She got out her phone and texted Bailey; 'I'm armed and ready for my training, oh wise one ;)' When she reached the gates of Stuart she passed right through with a bit of discomfort that he hadn't returned her text. Sarah carefully walked into Stuart, trying desperately to be as inconspicuous as possible. As she passed Pav's cage and gazed upon the familiar doorway she was shocked to find it locked. _He knew I was coming. Where is he? _ She told herself to be open minded and think logically for reasons why he wouldn't have texted her back even though he was so affectionate last night. _Maybe this was too good to be true? Maybe he just went out into town? Maybe things are fine? _Sarah continued to speculate and Pavarotti watched her intently, chirping as she pondered what might be happening and where he might be. Then, a thought occurred to her. _Ninja skills!_ She pulled a bobby-pin out of her hair and placed it in the keyhole, jiggling the lock. Suddenly, she noticed a presence right beside her. She restrained the urge to jump and slowly looked up at the figure. Sarah looked up and examined the boy before her. He had brown hair, was average height but shorter than Bailey, with a somewhat cocky expression plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her, staring at her still trying to unlock Bailey's door.

"Trying to bust into Bailey's room...I'm Sarah, by the way." Sarah replied confidently, removing her hand from the doorknob to face the boy.

"Derek. Here…give me that." Sarah handed him her bobby-pin and Derek swiftly picked the lock on his first try. "I've had practice." He replied seeing her impressed expression. With that, he handed her back her pin, shrugged and left.

Sarah was confused why he didn't question her or anything. Plus, he opened the door right away! If that wasn't enough to make her flabbergasted, he had just walked away. No questions, no conversation, nothing. She was pleasantly surprised and walked into the room to prevent anyone else seeing her. _Where is he? No one's in here…and why isn't he texting me back? He seemed glad I was coming…maybe I'm just overanalyzing too much? I'm so stupid to believe that some guy is different. Why do I always get my hopes up so high, only to have them crash down every single time? When will I ever learn…_Sarah looked at the empty room before reminiscing on what happened the day before. _I didn't imagine that all in my head, did I? _With a heavy sigh, she closed the door and left Stuart. She walked around outside before lying down on the grass, plugging in her headphones and listening to depressing songs that fit her mood perfectly. Sarah closed her eyes and tried not to think about her mistakes. _Why do I always fall so fast? I don't understand…this time seemed real…guess not. _She felt a small tear trickle down her cheek and sat up in one quick motion.

"I'm not moping around here any longer. I'll just text Katherine…I'm not going to sit around and wait for nothing. I might as well escape before I make a bigger fool out of myself." She replied, searching for her phone in the bottom of her bag and texting her roommate.

**Text to Katherine:** 'Where are you? Are you ready to go? I just want to get out of here…sorry if this messes things up with David…I just don't want to stay here any longer.'

Sarah pockets her phone and avoids eye contact as she walks towards the Dalton parking lot. _How could I be so gullible? I really believed things were different with Bailey though…ugh! I don't know anymore. He wouldn't just leave me, would he? Don't get your hopes up, Sarah…he's a guy. What makes him any different? …because he's not just a guy…he's Bailey…_Sarah fought with herself, trying to stick up for Bailey but also doubting him as well. Finally, Katherine texted her back;

'What happened? Nvm, tell me in person. I'll be right there…had to say goodbye to David.'

_That's right, Katherine has a relationship that actually works out…unlike you…and now you've screwed up their date with your dramatics, Sarah. What a great friend you are…_

"Sarah? Hey, are you crying? Please don't….What's going on?" Katherine appeared from her blind spot and hugged her roommate.

"Can we just go?" Sarah replied, feeling the hot tears stream down her face.

"Sure, but you will have to explain to me what happened. I refuse to drive with you acting like this in the passenger seat." Katherine answered, letting go of Sarah and walking with her towards the car.

Sarah slumped behind, her vision blurred by a wave of tears. She took out her phone to check if there were any new messages. _No. Didn't think so…_ and finally reached Katherine's vehicle and slipped inside as if it were her sanctuary.

"Sarah…what's wrong?" Katherine urged, wanting to know what was bothering her roommate when she had seemed perfectly fine before she left. "Did Bailey say something to you?" She looked at her with concern while Sarah kept her eyes out the front window, staring blankly with tears falling faster.

"No…he wasn't there…he didn't say anything…he h-hasn't said anything all day. I just keep thinking like I d-did something w-wrong, Kath. What did I do wrong?" She turned to face her roommate and collapsed in her arms. Katherine hugged her and then buckled her seatbelt.

"You did nothing wrong, Sarah. It's Bailey. He's a douche. I don't know what his problem is, but if he flirts with you all day and night and makes it seem like he likes you but then ignores you afterwards..." she sighed and turned on the ignition "…then don't waste your time on him. I'm sorry. I knew how much you liked him. Even though you never really told me, I could tell by the look on your face. But let's not worry about that, come on, I'm taking you home." Katherine adjusted her mirror and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Sarah glanced out the window and let her thoughts mull around in her head for a while. _Maybe Katherine is right; maybe I should forget him…..but what if I don't want to?_ Sarah turned back to rest her head against her seat and possibly stop crying and noticed something in the rear-view mirror.

"What is that? Katherine…wait a second…there's something…B-Bailey?...STOP THE CAR!" Sarah flung off her seatbelt and began to open the door, even before Kath had stopped moving. Bailey was running widely towards the car, his arms flailing with something unidentifiable in his right hand.

"SARAH! WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" he shouted, getting closer towards her. She began to walk towards him, quickening her pace. As much as she was frustrated with him, she needed to see him. She needed to hear his side of the story. As she saw the panic and guilt in his face, she started to cry a new set of fresh tears. Bailey slowed down and walked up towards her, and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry if I worried you, or made you upset, or—"

"You made it rain on my face." Sarah replied, slightly smirking as she let go of him.

Bailey looked down at her and stroked her tears away with the side of his thumb. "I'm sorry…please, can I tell you what happened?"

"Fine…I guess that's fair enough." She sniffled and curiously watched him facial expression change to a sign of relief.

He took her hand with his left and stared at her intently. "My phone died…probably because I was up late texting you—"

"Do not blame this on me, Tipton." Sarah snapped back fiercely.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way. Can you please stop interrupting me…I thought you wanted to hear my story." Bailey replied, a bit annoyed at her, however, knowing she had a right to be upset.

"Like I said, my phone died and the reason why I wasn't in my room was because I was trying to do something romantic for you. Do you want to hear what it is? Or are you planning on continuing to glare at me?" He smirked, noticing her piercing stare.

Sarah eased up and tried to smile. "Sorry, I was just concerned…I thought I did something wrong, Bailey. I thought you were annoyed with me…or didn't want to be with me…I just started overreacting. But, what were you doing? Yes…I want to hear it."

He hugged her again, seeing the pain she was trying to hide in her eyes. Bailey knew he would have to talk to Sarah about it later since it was clearly bothering her. However, he had other things on his mind.

"Sarah, I was making a mixed CD, in my sound booth. That's where I've been all day. I was making a CD for you…with my favourite songs and songs that reminded me of you and songs that you can get to know me better by listening to…just a compilation of sorts. This is my little way of telling you that I really like you and I want to spend more time with you. I want to be with you. I would love it if you would join forces with me, my dearest ninja and be my partner in stealth." Bailey smiled, his cheeks turning a faint tint of pink and she looked at Sarah, searching for an answer.

"You…oh…thank you, Bailey" She takes the CD from him and reads over the tracklist; "this is lovely…if you can bare to put up with me, and be prepared to teach me all your tricks, I would love to team up together." She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Their lips crashed together in unison. A mix of need and desire controlled their emotions. Sarah slipped her hands around the back of Bailey's neck to steady herself and keep him close to her. Bailey had an arm around her waist and another snaking through her hair, deepening their embrace.

"AHEM!" a distinct noise came from behind the pair and they were forced to break apart. Katherine was glaring at the both of them, trying to decipher the situation and protect Sarah, as any good friend would do. "I thought you wanted to leave, Sarah?" Katherine questioned, wanting an explanation.

Sarah nodded and replied truthfully. "Bailey told me what happened and apologized for the misunderstanding. We sort of worked things out." She looked back at Bailey with a small smile.

"I can see that." Kath scoffed. "Well, as cute as this is…I'm becoming slightly annoyed and repulsed."

Sarah blushed and Bailey glanced down at her, trying not to smile as widely as he wanted to. "I'm sorry, Katherine, I just can't seem to pry myself off your roommate."

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?" Katherine smirked while crossing her arms. "Okay, can you please stop being so fluffy and leave now? I want to get home before dark."

"I apologize for my best friend's rudeness. Sometimes she can't control what comes out of her mouth." Sarah rolled her eyes and looked up at Bailey, not wanting to break her gaze.

Katherine continued to pout. "Fine. I'm leaving without you, good luck finding a way home." She replied sarcastically and turned towards the car to let them say goodbye.

"That's okay, I can drive her." Bailey replied still grinning at Sarah.

"Well aren't you such a gentleman." She smirked and hugged him tightly.

"I try." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. "I am sorry for earlier…I hope the CD makes up for it. Oh and track 7…that's my favourite. That's what was playing in the sound booth when you walked up to me."

Sarah blushed profusely and was extremely glad Bailey couldn't see her cheeks turning a fiery crimson. "In that case, it might be on repeat for days." She smiled widely and released her hold on him.

"So I'll see you soon then? You'd better come see me…or else I'm coming to Dobry. You have a lot to learn, grasshopper." He smirked and kissed her gently, sensing that Katherine was creeping from the car.

Sarah smiled and sighed quietly, not wanting to leave so suddenly but knowing she would have to face Katherine's questions sometime. "I'd better go…Katherine will start honking the horn and making embarrassing remarks if I don't hurry up." She smirked.

"Embarrassing remarks…about you? Care to share some with me?"

"Don't push your luck, Bailey." She backed away from him hesitantly. "Thank you. I promise to try and perfect my ninja skills for the next time I see you." She started to walk backwards, not wanting to take her eyes off him.

"Anytime, love and I think you're doing pretty well if I do say so myself. But a little practice could go a long way. Bye Sarah." He smiled and watched her turn and hop in the car. _Well that went better than expected._ He thought to himself while taking out his iPod and humming track 7 to himself as he walked back to Stuart. 

* * *

**Track 7: "Corner" by Allie Moss**

**I sincerely apologize for the lateness and delay of this chapter! Thank you all for reading though; life got in the way of my writing. But I promise to have another chapter updated by this weekend to make up for it! Thank you again for even viewing this story. It means a lot to me. 3**


	4. Apologetic Kisses

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hopefully I can update more now so you don't have to wait as long to read the next chapters. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Dalton or Bailey but I have eternal love for those who do.**

* * *

Bailey drove confidently into the Dobry parking lot to see his girlfriend. He knew he had to be sneaky in order to get past Hope so that Sarah didn't get caught for having a boy in her dorm room. He hoped that Katherine wouldn't be there; as much as he liked her, he wanted to be alone with Sarah. He still felt the need to apologize for the mishap last week.

**Text from Bailey:** 'Meet you at the gates :)'

**Text from Sarah:** 'You're here already? That was quick ;) Be right there'

**Text from Bailey:** 'Kath isn't in your room right?'

**Text from Sarah:** 'Nope. It'll just be us.'

**Text from Bailey:** 'Good ;)'

Bailey walked over to the gates with a wide grin on his face. Sarah skipped her way along and her brown eyes lit up when she saw Bailey. He ran towards her and she met him halfway as he pulled her into a warm embrace and spun her around.

"I missed you." He smiled.

"I missed you too, love." She replied, pulling him in closer.

"Oh, I have Corner memorized! It's been stuck in my head all week! I think I've driven Katherine insane playing it on repeat."

Bailey smirked and started singing the chorus while holding Sarah tightly in his arms.

"I really love your voice." She replied quietly.

"You do?" he proceeded to blush and bite his lip nervously. "Thanks…"

"Okay, come on, I want to take advantage of my empty room. Oh, and I have to show you my new and improved ninja skills!" she smiled widely and kissed him quickly before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Royal.

"So that's what you've been spending your free time doing?" he smirked while internally groaning from the lack of lip action.

"Of course! I can't let you show me up!" she winked letting go of his hand and putting on her best James Bond moves, sneaking past the common room to check whether the coast was clear. Bailey smiled at his girlfriend and felt a small feeling of pride and protectiveness knowing that she was all his.

"Now!" she whispered and he followed behind swiftly as they slipped into her room. Sarah shut the door and leaned against it smirking. "I think we're safe."

"Better be, I don't want any more distractions."

"Oh, and why would that be?"

Bailey raised an eyebrow and slid over to her, slipping his hand around her waist, and pulling her in closer. "Just kiss me."

"Gladly." Sarah's lips crashed in synch with his as he forced her away from the door and towards her bed.

Bailey guided her to the mattress, his fingers tangling in her hair as her teeth sunk into his bottom lip. "S-Sarah, I…" he let out a low moan before breaking away from her possession and lowering himself on top of her. "I wanted to apologize for last week" he began while planting a trail of lustful kisses down her neck. "and seeing as Kath isn't here, I thought I could make it up to you."

"You really don't have to. I don't mind…but, if you really want…what did you have in mind?" she replied suggestively.

"A few ideas" he grinned while softly nipping at her collarbone, emitting a few sighs from his girlfriend.

Sarah gripped his waist and started to unbutton his jacket. "It's g-getting warm in here…I don't t-t-think you'll be needing this." She answered her breath hitching.

Bailey smirked and lifted himself off her to remove his jacket completely and began unbuttoning his shirt. "You can help me if you'd like." he suggested, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sarah leaned forward and assisted Bailey in removing his crisp white dress-shirt. He reached for his tie but she grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Leave that on." Sarah smirked, pulling him back on top of her by the tie.

He smiled widely before slipping a hand round her waist and the other caressing her cheek. He pressed his lips against hers hungrily, deepening every kiss with further, increased passion. Bailey licked a line across Sarah's bottom lip curiously and she invited him in to explore her mouth. She felt out every crevice on his bare chest. She trailed? Her fingertips down his strong torso, releasing a moan in the process. Their breathing increased with more need and their kisses became feistier. Her tongue twirled around his in an upbeat rhythm, thoroughly enjoying every apologetic kiss.

Bailey pressed himself as close to Sarah as he could, needing the space between them to remain non-existent. He could feel his insides burning with a fiery need and finally released a husky moan as her hands reached his waist. Sarah blushed when she felt the warmth of Bailey's hardness. Unfortunately, her blushing was even more of a turn-on for Bailey and almost immediately, Sarah noticed his erection growing larger through his grey slacks.

"Uhh…sorry…" he shyly replied with embarrassment, catching Sarah's wide eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. It's flattering in a way." She smirked, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him deeply.

_If this is the reaction I get everytime, I'm not complaining. _Bailey smiled to himself and bit Sarah's bottom lip gently. She moaned in reply and kissed down his neck as he began to lift the hemline of her shirt.

"S-Sarahhh" Bailey's breath hitched and he pulled her in closer.

"Mhmm" she continued her way to his pulse point and nipped at it. She felt the bulge between them grow larger and smirked.

"I w-was the one who was s-supposed to make things up t-to you,,,this is…uhhhh….unfair." he groaned, tilting his head backwards.

"I like breaking the rules." She grinned and started to form a hickey, marking him as hers.

"I can see t-that,,,but,,," he forced himself to hold her down firmly and remain dominant. After all, he was the one who was meant to be apologizing; he couldn't let her win. "Give in to me…" Bailey pinned her down against the mattress and kissed her collarbone, shoulder blades and down the skin of her v-neck top. He secretly wished she wasn't wearing it, but didn't want to pressure her. He loved the sounds he received and continued his work by biting her neck gently at first, occasionally sucking and licking at the bruised skin. Sarah moaned Bailey's name as her head rested back against the pillows, making her neck more visible for Bailey's ravishing. Just as he had her back in his possession he heard someone cough behind them.

* * *

Bailey's head snapped up, and Sarah glanced at him confused, her breathing still staggered.

"Well I see you two waste no time." Katherine scoffed, pointing at Bailey's shirt and jacket tossed aside on the floor.

"KATHERINE?" Sarah gasped, shoving Bailey off her and sitting up straight in bed.

"You have bruise marks…there, there and there." Kath pointed at Sarah's neck. "Oh and you should try and moan quieter next time, I could hear you from down the hall. Bailey, you must have been doing something right." She winked and proceeded to drop her books off on her bed and sat there staring at the pair.

"Uhh…" Bailey managed to choke out and reached for his shirt.

"Sarah picked a good one. You're fairly toned and muscular, but David's better, hands down." Katherine inspected the shirtless boy.

"JustshutupKath." Sarah snapped, her face burning with embarrassment.

"You seriously didn't notice me?" Katherine replied astonished. "Well, I guess not…you were pretty heated." She smirked at her roommate.

Bailey started buttoning his shirt back up, his cheeks flushed and he looked back at Sarah. "S-Sorry…I should've-"

"No. It's fine, love. I thought she'd be out longer….just ignore her." Sarah smiled at her boyfriend before glaring at Kath.

"You two seriously need to be more careful. I could've recorded that and used it as blackmail." She grinned, eying them both.

Sarah groaned and grabbed Bailey's hand, dragging him towards the door.

"You forgot his jacket." Katherine laughed and collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

Sarah let go of Bailey's hand, scooped up the jacket and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry, hun…I should've been more careful…." Bailey bit his lip, his eyes darting to the floor.

"It's not that, it's just Katherine. She won't let me live this down. She's going to make a huge deal of it for months." Sarah sighed, straightening his tie and handing him his jacket.

"Well next time, we'll be more alert." He smirked, seeing the worry flee her eyes.

Sarah smiled and kissed him in reply. "All embarrassment aside, I quite enjoyed that."

"I noticed." He winked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "As did I." He coughed, gesturing to his still visible erection.

Sarah smirked and hugged him tightly. "Do you have to get back now? I'd say you could stay longer, but…."

"I understand, and yeah, I need to check on the boys and make sure no one's gone insane from lack of caffeine." He smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She smiled, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He smiled widely, awaiting her reaction.

"Of course I will! I would love to, Bailey." She beamed, hugging him tighter.

He kissed her forehead and took her hand, walking downstairs. "I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to meet you at Dalton? Prom is there, after all." She inquired as they reached the main gates.

"Hmm…you can if you want to. I don't mind, I just wanted to be a gentleman and pick my lady up." He smirked, squeezing her hand tighter.

"In that case…." She kissed him tenderly and smiled. "See you soon."

"Good luck with Kath." He rolled his eyes and pulled her in close.

"Pfft. I'll need it. I'll text you the insults." She smirked and rested her head on his chest.

"Deal." He laughed and reluctantly let her go. "I'd better get back…"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Sarah."

"Thanks for the apology, you honestly didn't need to. I already forgave you…but I liked it, nonetheless."

"You're very welcome. Although, you need to learn to not fight me; I wanted this to be about you…you can't just play the dominant card. That's my job." He smirked and kissed the faint bruises on her neck.

"I'll try." She agreed and kissed him goodbye, however, it wasn't that easy to get Bailey to leave as he began kissing jaw line. "B-Baileyyy…I thought you said you had to go…" she sighed happily.

"Not just yet….give me five more minutes…" He teased.


	5. A Very Potter Prom

**A/N:** **First off, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had university stuff and family things come up during most of the summer. I promise to try and update this fic more so you all don't hate me :P**

**We had a Harry Potter themed Prom in our RPG and Aaron Page found out about it…so did Dominic Barnes…he declined the invite, Aaron wrote on our wall "What the hell is this?" It was hilarious and we were all shocked that real Warblers found out about our Dalton Prom! So this is based on what happened, hope you enjoy! R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of CP's characters…this would actually be happening if I did.  
**

* * *

Sarah walked into the brightly decorated ballroom with her yellow, Hufflepuff inspired prom dress. The theme was Harry Potter and everyone took a test to see which house they'd be sorted into. She was supposed to go with Bailey but he had been missing in action all week, which worried Sarah but she tried not to get worked up about it. She didn't want it to ruin her night. She could embrace her single lady status for the night and try and have a good time and tell Bailey about it later. After all, they hadn't been dating long, she didn't want to get too consumed by him…who was she kidding, he was all she thought about. He never left her mind. Bailey was all she'd been longing for. She had finally met someone who made her laugh, made her smile and made her feel complete.

She stepped into view with a big smile on her face "Single lady in the house!"

Katherine rushed up to her, twirling around in her crimson, floor length dress. "SARAH! You look amazing, but, so do I, of course." She smirked before hugging her roommate. "Where is Bailey, anyways?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't talked to him all week…I'm a bit worried about him to be honest, but whatever, let's not focus on that. Look at you! I'm so excited to be here; this is the best theme ever!" She smiled trying to hide her slight disappointment.

"I know! It looks fantastic! Oh and Charlie's the DJ, so we're supposed to go up to him for requests. Everyone looks so good! David's getting punch, do you want any?" Katherine fluttered around excitedly.

"Okay, sure! I want to see him, you're both in Gryffind—" Sarah was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"I missed you so much!" Bailey replied hugging her tightly. "I'm back, I couldn't miss prom! My parents dragged me to Europe without any warning and wouldn't let me near a computer!" he groaned, resting his head on hers, inhaling her familiar scent.

Sarah spun around in his arms and kissed him. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!" she smiled widely, beaming with excitement.

"I think I do, love!" He smiled back and kissed her passionately, moving his hands from her waist up to her face and leaned back, pressing their foreheads together. "I've missed you so much." Bailey whispered, a grin forming on his face.

She couldn't stop smiling and hugged him, practically choking him to death before letting go. "You were on my mind constantly; we have a lot to catch up on…" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

He smiled widely and couldn't manage to take his eyes off her. "Indeed we do" Bailey replied, bringing her closer in his arms, kissing her and caressing her as his lips start to move down her neck.

Sarah sighed softly, enjoying every touch that she'd missed while he'd been away. Her hands trailed down his suit. "You…look…so…handsome"

Bailey moaned quietly "and you…look…beautiful" his hands travelling across every visible inch of her.

Sarah blushed "Thanks." Her eyes travelled across his body. "Red looks really good on you by the way." She smirked, admiring his Gryffindor inspired burgundy vest with his black suit.

He smiled slightly, "Thank you. I've never seen yellow look so good." He replied, admiring her.

She smiled then kisses him again. "I've missed this so much; but next time you go gallivanting off in Europe, pack me in your suitcase, okay? I've always wanted to go!"

"We can go anytime you'd like." Bailey smiled widely. "And any place you want. You just have to say the word." He kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Shall we dance?"

Sarah smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'd love that...and yes please! I want to see your sexy dance moves." She laughed and pulled him out to the dance floor.

"Sexy? I wouldn't call them that..." He smirked, grabbing hold of Sarah's waist, starting to dance.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that. In my opinion, anything you do is sexy." She kissed his neck and resumed dancing.

He blushed and spun Sarah around. "You are a really good dancer."

Sarah laughed "Pfftt…thanks, I'd say you're not too shabby yourself, love." She slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him in tighter. "I'm so glad I get to spend this night with you."

Bailey slipped his hands tighter around her and kissed her neck sweetly but not so innocently. "Same here; I've missed you. I've missed you so much." He replied, as his eyes began to water.

She let out a small, quiet moan as his lips caressed her neck. She hesitated at his words and didn't look in his eyes right away. "Bailey, I don't think I quite realized how much you meant to me until you were gone. I missed you a lot more than I let on. Thank you...for being here for me and—" She began to blush as she started to express her inner feelings and slowly lifted her gaze to meet his, only to see his eyes tearing up. "What? What is it, Bailey?"

He wiped his eyes hastily. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. And just so you know, I feel the same exact way...Sarah...I...I..."

Sarah stared at him with concern, she bit her lip and her eyes started to tear up seeing his do the exact same. "Bailey...? You know you can tell me anything...What is it?" She moved her hand to his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes.

He took a deep breath, knowing that he needed to do this. "Sarah, I love you. I truly do. I couldn't stand not being able to see you for so long and I never want to go through that again. Without you, I'm nothing."

A tear streamed down her face and she was instantly filled with happiness. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. "Bailey...I...I..." She let out a breath and hugged him quickly before holding his face in her hands and staring up at him with teary, but honest eyes. "I know how you feel, because I'm feeling the exact same way. I just wasn't sure when to tell you. I know this may seem quick, but I know this is right. Being with you just feels right to me, and in your arms is where I want to be...always. I honestly mean this with every piece of me...Bailey, I love you too." Sarah smiled and felt her cheeks turning red, but she didn't take her gaze off him.

Bailey smiled and happy tears fell from his own eyes. He brushed the tear away and kissed her cheek.

Sarah hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go, crying happily into his shoulder before regaining composure. She shifted her head so it rested against Bailey's chest, swaying slowly to the music before tilting her head up to kiss him. "I love you...so much."

He kissed her back gently, not wanting the night to end. "I love you, too." He smiled and kissed her again, trying to portray his love to her in the simple act.

She returned the kiss, almost pouring her emotions into it as she wrapped her arms around him and lightly slipped her fingers in his hair, so happy that she was spending all evening with him. A low moan escaped Bailey's throat. He held her close, hands wanting to slip into her hair, but decided against it, not wanting to mess it up.

Sarah smiled into the kiss before breaking away and placing a trail of kisses down his neck, pressing in closer to him as her arm slipped around his waist and the other clutching the back of his neck. "There's...no...one...I'd...rather...be...spending...this...night...with...than...you."

He moaned a bit louder now; each kiss caused his knees to weaken. He smiled at her words and pulled her up so he could kiss her lips. She kissed him deeply, letting a small moan slip into their kiss. 

* * *

Charlie Amos maintained his dapper exterior from the DJ booth, taking song requests left and right, resisting the urge to make a little shout-out of his own to a certain Hanover prefect. He was still not quite ready to admit his feelings for his best friend, after all, in his opinion; Justin was way out of his league. The view was good however, it allowed him to gaze at the blue eyed beauty from a distance and admire his Ravenclaw attire. He was quite pleased with this prom overall, the decorations were almost identical to the actual Harry Potter props, complete with house shields and floating candles hanging from the ceiling. Chaz wouldn't call himself a romantic, that would put a damper on his manly persona, but he didn't care who noticed tonight. He was caught up in the music and excitement that his mind flooded with thoughts of Justin Bancroft.

Justin glanced at his best friend rocking out at the sound booth and grinned. Chaz was slipping. He had to admit, he loved when his dear Queen of Hearts let himself go, even slightly. However, he was one to talk. Justin had always been known as a badass in the past and he was trying desperately to break that image. He was trying to improve and change, mainly for himself and Laura. He didn't want to be known for his bad reputation or family life. He just wanted to be accepted for himself and Dalton gave him that welcoming place that felt like home. Justin ventured over to the punch bowl and raised an eyebrow at the twins who were pulling nerf guns out from underneath a table, ready to attack. He didn't want Chaz to flip out so he calmly tiptoed over to them and watched their faces fall in unison.

"But Switzerland—"

"You have to let us! Why can't we liven up the party just a bit?" Ethan interjected, clutching his gun close.

"Pleaaaseee. We're Windsors' it's in our blood to be crazy." Evan continued, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No, brother, it's in our blood to be _mad_. We're all a bit mad you see." Ethan quoted Alice in Wonderland, smirking with accomplishment.

"I'm not letting you ruin Dalton's prom. I'll never hear the end of it from Chaz…" Justin sighed, holding out his hand, motioning for the weaponry.

The Tweedles hesitantly admitted defeat and went to find their dates once again. 

* * *

Julian Larson admired the blonde from afar and adjusted his blazer before approaching the third member of the Stuart trio.

"Hey superstar; you enjoying this prom so far?" Derek Siegerson asked while grinding with a redheaded girl.

It sure seems like you are." Julian chuckled quietly.

"I can't let these dance moves go to waste! Gotta make the best of the night. I've started a tally. I think Tabitha's here too, I saw her glaring at Wes. I might see if she wants some of this Slytherin action." He smirked.

"Good luck with that, D. I'm going to go find Lo, make sure he's not trying to pine after Alice."

"Later princess." Derek winked and reverted his attention back to the redhead's hips.

Julian ventured over to Logan with caution. His secret was hidden. Logan knew nothing of his intentions and that's the way Jules liked it. Of course, Logan was gawking at Kurt Hummel from the refreshment table so Jules thought he'd put the blonde out of his misery.

"Lo, stop staring like that. It's not a good look for you."

"Oh well, if It isn't the diva? Hey Jules, how are you holding up?" Logan asked, looking into those familiar sepia eyes.

It was all Julian could do not to take Logan's hand and bring him on to the dance floor. He knew he couldn't. He knew Logan as off limits, for now at least. Instead, he leaned against the table with his best friend, sipping fizzy orange punch. "I haven't been bombarded by my loyal fans so I'd say it was a successful night."

"You're not joining D for a round of who can pick up the most Dobry girls in an evening?" Logan joked, glancing at his fellow trio member.

"I think he's doing a fine job on his own." Julian grinned, eyeing Logan quickly out of the corner of his left eye. The way his emerald green vest hit him was distracting, not to mention the undone buttons of his dress shirt and loosened tie that set the celebrity off edge.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Staring isn't a good look for you, either."

Julian's eyes met Logan's green ones rather quickly and he managed to laugh it off. He was safe, for now. 

* * *

David had brought Katherine into the middle of the dance floor and tried his best to lead her in a waltz without her feeling the need to take over.

"Kathy?"

"Yes David?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask for a while now…"

"David? Are you-continue, please continue." Katherine advised, clasping his hand tighter.

David stopped dancing and beamed at his girlfriend; _his girlfriend of five years_. He cautiously bent down on one knee and fished in his suit jacket pocket for a small red velvet box, matching the burgundy material of her Gryffindor prom dress.

"Katherine Rivers, I've known you for five years; five glorious years where you've brightened my life. I can't imagine one day without you. You are my best friend, my inspiration and my joy. I love you more than you could ever know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Katherine's eyes lit up astonished at the words she was hearing. She smiled widely and replied; "David, are you proposing to me? At prom?" Tears began to well up in her eyes as he opened the small box.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart; but yes…Katherine Rivers, would to you do me the honour of allowing me to be beside you for the rest of our lives?" David glanced up at her with a sublime hopefulness as he waited for that fateful answer.

"I'm crying out of happiness." Tears streamed down her face as she knelt down on the ground in front of him. "Yes! Yes, I will! I want to be with you forever and I want to marry you." Katherine hugged her new fiancée tightly and kissed him deeply in excitement.

David kissed her back with a lingering passion before remembering half the congregation was probably watching them. He gave Katherine his hand and lifted them both off the ground and slipped the engagement ring on her finger. "Perfect fit."

Katherine wiped away a few stray tears with her free hand and smiled. "I love you. I love you so much, David. This has been my dream since I first met you."

"I love you too, sweetheart and that's why I couldn't wait any longer. I don't know what the future holds for us but I want to be beside you for as long as we can." 

* * *

"Dwight Houston, what do you think you're doing?" Laura Bancroft asked with a smirk, approaching the hunter from behind.

Dwight turned around swiftly and met her eyes, caught slightly off-guard. "Well, Miss Bancroft, I'm salting the place to prevent the Tweedles from breaking my protections." He replied with a matter-of-fact tone to try and mask his nervousness.

"I can see that, you're getting your suit all messed up in the process. Here, let me fix your tie. You're a Windsor, Houston; you should be able to tie that type of a knot." She replied with a smile before grabbing his burgundy tie and redoing the knot.

"I had more important things on my mind. I needed to make sure I had all of my gear to prevent this prom from being the subject of the next Tweedle disaster." Dwight answered, swallowing back his emotions and avoiding Laura's gaze.

"There, now you look slightly more distinguished. How do I look? Be honest." She asked, raising an eyebrow and twirling in her Ravenclaw inspired dress.

"You look….uhh….you look very polished." Dwight murmured quietly with a nod, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he went back to salting.

"Polished? I hope that's a compliment." Laura laughed and then grabbed him by the arm. "Are you really planning on lining the whole room with salt? I think you can disarm some of your protections for one night."

"No, you don't know those twins. Anything could possess them at a time like this! I can't let my guard down. I have to keep everyone safe."

"I think you can pause for a little while, don't you? Come on, have you even seen the dance floor? Just have one little dance with me…pleeeaaassee? I didn't dress up for nothing, you know." Laura smiled, trying to coax Dwight into having some fun.

"But I—"

"No buts, Dwight Houston. You're dancing with me, now."

Laura dragged him into the crowd as the music slowed down. Dwight preferred slow songs anyways; but he didn't want to let his enchantments linger unprotected for too long. _But Laura looked so…stunning….he couldn't deny her at least one dance._ Dwight smiled shyly and took her by the waist, leading her slightly away from the crowd so he wouldn't feel so confined. _It's better if we're alone; then I know she'll know she's the only one I have eyes for._

Laura smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face before staring into Dwight's warm, inviting eyes. She always felt so comforted by them and was glad that she had the span of a whole song to gaze into them. It was hard to look at him this way through a computer screen. They were both so focussed on their hunting that they didn't make time to enjoy moments like these. _What were these moments? They were just dancing as friends, right? There was no way Dwight Houston had any feelings towards her besides co-workers….or was there?_

* * *

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know; I think you've told me that about fifty times tonight." She smirked walking out of the ballroom

"Sorry…"

"I love you too, Bailey. Thank you for coming back for tonight. I didn't want to say anything in front of Katherine but I really did miss you and I kept hoping you'd show up by some chance."

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer. I convinced my parents to come back for prom; I thought of you every single day. I'm sorry I left without saying anything; that must have driven you insane. I should've warned you but I didn't have time."

"It's alright, I understand. All that matters is that you're here now and I admitted how I feel."

Bailey took off his jacket and placed it around Sarah's shoulders before facing her and kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you did; I'm glad I did too. I promise I'll make it up to you for disappearing."

"There's really no need, love. You were here for prom and I got to spend the whole evening with you. It was wonderful." Sarah smiled and kissed him lightly. He took her hand and walked her to his car.

"What if I want to? What if I want to make it up to you so that I can see you more?" He grinned and opened her door for her.

"Well in that case I have no objections." She smiled and slipped in her door, buckling her seatbelt as he went around to the driver's side.

"Maybe we can go out somewhere? Just the two of us and not worry about curfews for school or which prefect might be on the lookout for us"

"I'd like that; spending more time with just you."

Bailey leaned over the gear shift and kissed her twice before turning the keys in the ignition and driving back towards Dobry with a smile on his face.


End file.
